Extras
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic Mystrade, espero que les guste y comenten
1. Chapter 1

'Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'El Mystrade También Cuenta' del Foro I'm Sherlocked'

**¡Extras, extras! Una película importante viene a la ciudad. ¿Quién dijo extras?**

Medio Londres está sumido en un caos, están grabando una nueva película de alto presupuesto y la seguridad para la película es mucha. Aun encima hay muchos cortes de calles y el tráfico en la otra mitad es tedioso.

Lestrade lleva un par de días durmiendo en cama ajena y ahora dormir en la suya le parece la cosa más rara del mundo. Se da una ducha antes de ir al trabajo, tiene que ir a ver cómo va el rodaje, sobre todo vigilar que no haya robos ni pase nada.

Por su parte Mycroft echa de menos el olor de Lestrade, huele las sabanas que este ha usado esos días, cuando sabe que no puede estar sin verle, se ducha y va a donde están rodando.

Lestrade se encuentra apoyado a una pared de un edificio con gafas de sol. *Que mono esta* Piensa Mycroft mordiéndose el labio mientras camina a encontrarse con Lestrade.

Cuando Lestrade se da cuenta de que Mycroft esta allí, empieza a sudar, *¿Qué narices hace el aquí? Sabe que no nos pueden ver en público* Se dice para sí. Cuando Mycroft se coloca a su lado le saluda sin sonreír y mirando al frente.

No puedes estar aquí - le espeta Lestrade.

Si puedo, tengo el día libre - le responde Mycroft - además no eres tu quien para decirme donde o no puedo estar.

No me mosquees Mycroft que estoy trabajando o la tenemos - dice Lestrade mirando a los actores trabajar.

Quieres tenerla, ¿Como estos días? - aquella pregunta mosquea a Lestrade. Nadie le había contestado así de brusco - Lestrade no te enfades que si no mañana cancelo nuestra salida.

Esta bien - intenta relajarse. No quiere enfadarse con la persona que pasa más tiempo y sobre todo haciéndolo.

Se quedan un rato sin decir nada, hasta que el director de la película se acerca a ellos.

Sé que lo que diré no será de su agrado. Pero necesito dos extras, los que nos iban a venir no pueden participar por cambios de agenda de última hora - les comenta el director - así que les necesito, de todo el mundo son los que mejor encajan y será por poco. ¿Qué me dicen?

No sé, no quiero que mi puesto en el Gobierno se vea perjudicado - responde Mycroft mirando al inspector.

Yo por mi participo. Siempre me ha picado el gusanillo de este mundillo y poder probarlo sería una agradable experiencia - dice Lestrade para agrado del director.

Ahora solo faltaba que Mycroft aceptara, pero este seria más difícil de convencer, ya que cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja es difícil convencerle de otra cosa.

Lestrade le pidió al director que les dejara un momento a solas, ya que este conocía mejor a Mycroft y sabia como convencerle.

Vamos a participar ambos en la película, si no lo haces mañana no quedo contigo y te dejare con ganas - le chantajea.  
- No me vengas con chantajes. Sé que no eres capaz - Mycroft mira a Lestrade fijamente a los ojos tapados por las gafas.

¿No me ves capaz? - pregunta sabiendo ya la respuesta - mira como llamo a la ópera para cancelar las entradas del palco.

Coge su móvil y hace que marca el número de la ópera. Quiere que Mycroft participe con él, hace mucho que no hacen algo loco ninguno y ya va siendo hora de hacerlo.

Para - le ordena el mayor de los hermanos Holmes. Lestrade deja su móvil, se quita las gafas de sol y mira a Mycroft a los ojos - no me dejes plantado cuando hay una ópera que me gusta. Acepto participar por ti.

Lestrade sonríe, le gusta conseguir poner a Mycroft indefenso. Se lo comunican al director que les manda firmar unos pequeños contratos. Mycroft examina el contrato de arriba abajo, cuando lo ha revisado lo firma. Luego reciben ambos el guion. Solo tienen unas frases y una escena pequeña de cama.

Cuando escuchan de cama, ambos se miran. Todos los conocidos les verán haciéndolo y eso no les parece bien. Pero ahora deben hacerla, ya que han firmado el contrato.

Mycroft pide unos días libres en el trabajo y se los conceden, ya que lleva mucho sin cogerse unos. A Lestrade no le hace falta pedirse unos días, ya que puede seguir de servicio mientras actúa.

Leen el guión cuando se lo dan, las frases no son difíciles de aprender. El director les avisa de que ellos empezarán a grabar en tres días para que puedan aprenderse el guión.

Deberíamos llamar a la ópera para cancelarla y así quedar mañana para ensayar – comenta Mycroft mientras Lestrade llama a la ópera para cancelar.

Ya está – comenta Lestrade cuando termina de llamar a la ópera – mañana quedamos en tu casa de nuevo a ensayar. Hasta mañana Mycroft.

Ambos se despiden, como les gustaría poder hacerlo con un beso, pero no lo pueden hacer porque nadie sabe que son pareja.

Las 24 horas que les separan para volver a verse se les hacen duras y largas. Cuando Lestrade va a casa de Mycroft sin ser visto a eso de las 7 de la tarde, se saludan con un bonito y largo beso.

Estas 24 horas sin verte fueron tediosas – comenta Mycroft cuando terminan de besarse.

Tienes razón, pero te estás volviendo un poco ñoño – responde Lestrade mosqueando a Mycroft – no quiero enfadarte. Vamos a empezar a repasar el guión. Anoche empecé.

Y yo querido Lestrade – cuando Mycroft dice querido, Lestrade besa a Mycroft y luego empieza a leer el guión.

El repaso del guión les lleva mucho y cuando se dan cuenta de la hora deben cenar y Mycroft todo decidió decide hacer la cena.

Y pensar que hace nada no sabías cocinar y ahora sí, me sorprende – dice Lestrade colocando la mesa mientras Mycroft cocina.

Porque he ido a clases de cocina solo para poder hacerte deliciosos platos – Lestrade agarra a Mycroft por la espalda y le besa en el cuello.

Me gusta que aprendas por mí – cuando Mycroft pone la pasta a cocer, se da la vuelta y besa a Lestrade – tenemos 10 minutos antes de que se haga la pasta, hay mucho que hacer, ¿Qué hacemos?


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade mira a Mycroft. "10 minutos" Piensa. Sonríe y luego le quita la camisa a Mycroft.

Así estas más guapo - Lestrade comenta mientras no para de mirar los pechos del mayor de los hermanos Holmes.

Eres perverso - Mycroft coge un poco de mantequilla con dos de sus dedos y se los da a Lestrade que los chupa con pasión.

Ahora el que hace cosas calientes eres tú.

Mycroft le quita la camisa a Lestrade, unta el pecho con mantequilla y tirándolo al suelo. Luego lo chupa despacio hasta llegar a los labios que saben a mantequilla y para mosquear un poco a Lestrade coge un limón ya cortado en rodaja y se lo pasa al inspector por sus labios.

Escuece - comenta este pasándose sus dedos por los labios - eres malo.

No tanto como tu Greg- le pica Mycroft.

Lestrade mira a Mycroft y le besa, quiere que sienta el escozor el también. Se quedan un largo rato besándose hasta que la pasta pita. Se separan lentamente y se levantan.

Mycroft une la pasta con la salsa barbacoa y entre este y Greg llevan todo a la mesa.

Que aproveche - comenta Mycroft cuando ambos tiene comida en el plato.

Comen en silencio, se miran pícaramente un par de veces y Mycroft pasa su pie por el miembro viril de este por debajo de la mesa.

Mycroft estamos cenando. Deja tus instintos sexuales apartados - la espeta el inspector.

Sé que tú quieres - comenta.

Ahora lo que quiero es repasar el guion - aquello sabe que terminara con la escena de sexo y le apetece al mayor de los Holmes.

Recogen todo rápido y se ponen a repasar el guion. Lo hacen dos veces fijándose bien en todo. No quieren tener fallos ni que el director les corrija todo. Cuando creen que tienen las frases repasadas pasan a la escena de cama.

Lestrade apoya a Mycroft con delicadeza y le besa agarrándole las manos con unas esposas.

Me gusta que uses tus armas de inspector. He sido un chico malo que necesita castigo.

Estas un poco mal - comenta Greg mirando a su compañero por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Lestrade pellizca un pezón de Mycroft y luego le quita el pantalón y los calzoncillos.

¿Dónde está el lubricante? - pregunta Lestrade y su compañero le dice que mire en el primer cajón donde hay a parte del lubricante condones.

Lestrade se unta dos dedos en lubricante y se los da a chupar a Mycroft. Luego se quita su ropa, se pone un preservativo cualquiera y lubrica poco a poco mientras las abre, las piernas de Mycroft.

Relájate - le susurra Greg - todo saldrá bien.

Contigo siempre - Mycroft busca los labios de su compañero y cuando los encuentra los besa, jugueteando con su lengua en la boca del inspector.

El inspector se vuelve a untar lubricante en los dedos y toca con ellos el reproductor masculino de Mycroft antes de chupárselo.

Cuando va a meter el miembro viril de Mycroft su móvil suena. Lo coge sin ganas, es del trabajo. Así que le quita las esposas a Mycroft y se viste. Cuando esta con la camisa, Mycroft le besa en el cuello dándole placer y luego se vuelven a besar en los labios.

Maldito trabajo - resopla Lestrade terminando de vestirse - lo siento querido.

Mañana podríamos repetir lo de hoy pero pasando de la cena - aquello tienda al inspector que le da un beso corto a Mycroft antes de irse a cumplir con el trabajo.

Cuando Lestrade se fue, Mycroft se dio una ducha fría para limpiarse y no pensar en su compañero.

Por su parte Lestrade estaba trabajando. Sherlock ya estaba allí con Watson. "Mierda" Pensó "Debí haberme quitado el olor, huelo mucho a lubricante" Pensó para sí.

Se acercó a la escena del crimen y cuando fue mirado por Sherlock de arriba abajo miro lo que había pasado.

Se nota que hemos cortado una cita - se mofa Sherlock.

Nada de eso - responde al segundo el inspector.

Claro, como tú digas. Pero hueles a lubricante que apestas - comento Sherlock mirando el cadáver.

Lestrade quería llegar cuanto antes a casa e intentar dormir. Necesitaba dejar de pensar lo mal que le había salido la cita por culpa del deber.

Felicidades por el papel en la película - dijo Watson estrechando la mano del inspector - espero poder verla cuando se estrene. Mycroft y tú lo haréis muy bien.

¿Mycroft? - Sherlock no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba - será interesante ver que ridículo hace mi hermano.

Seguro que lo borda - dijo mosqueándose Greg, no le gustaba que hablaran mal del hermano mayor de los Holmes.

Seguro - dijo en tono de burla y despecho Sherlock.

Tú lo que tienes es envidia – comentó Lestrade mirando a Sherlock a los ojos con furia.

Claro – aquello lo dijo en un tono burlón – por cómo has dicho esto te gusta mi hermano y para poder olvidarlo lo haces con prostitutas.

Lestrade se contuvo, no quería pegar a Sherlock para darle la razón. Así que inspeccionó la zona acordonada, escuchó las deducciones de Sherlock sin ganas y luego se volvió a su frio piso. Recibió un mensaje de Mycroft en el que le decía: _No le hagas caso a mi hermano, es imbécil – MH_.

"¿Cómo se había enterado de la pequeña pelea con Sherlock?" Pensó Greg sentándose en la cama y apoyando los brazos en la cabeza. "Maldito Sherlock, algún día me cansaré de tu ayuda y de todo lo que dices" Comentó en alto Lestrade cabreado.

Mycroft cuando se enteró de que Sherlock especulaba de que estaba con Lestrade se cabreó mucho, no podía creer que su hermano pensara esas cosas y menos que se las dijera a Greg a la cara.

Cogió el guion y se puso a leerlo para quedarse dormido, a ver si así dejaba de pensar en Greg, pero no pudo, siguió pensando en su compañero hasta que se quedó dormido.

_No pasa nada, ya sé cómo es tu hermano, le tengo algo calado, lo que me dice por un oído me entra y por otro me sale – GL_.

Con ese mensaje que le mandó a Mycroft se fue a dormir. Pensando en que al día siguiente se volverían a ver y todo sería mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Lestrade fue a ver a Mycroft pero no estaba en casa, le había surgido un asunto urgente y como había sido a última hora no había tenido tiempo de avisar a Lestrade. Así que esa noche se la pasó en casa repasando el guion.

Al siguiente día no volvieron a quedar, Mycroft contesta los mensajes ni las llamadas perdidas, parece como si el mayor de los Holmes estuviera esquivando a Lestrade, pero lo hacía para estar más preparado para hacerlo ante las cámaras.

Cuando se vieron en el rodaje, Mycroft hizo que repasaba el guion mientras Lestrade se iba acercando cada vez más y más al mayor de los Holmes. Cuando Greg iba a articular palabra, no pudo, el director les dijo que empezarían con su parte de una vez.

Colocó a Greg con una joven de cabellos pelirrojos y mientras hacían que hablaban Mycroft caminaba desprevenido y un cuarto actor, que montaba en bici a toda velocidad iba hacía donde estaba Mycroft, Lestrade dejo de hablar y hecho a Mycroft al suelo para salvarle.

Gracias – comentó Mycroft levantándose – por poco me atropella.

De nada – Lestrade mira a Mycroft mordiéndose el labio – por cierto me llamo Tomas.

Yo Benedict – comentó Mycroft levantándose y sonriendo.

Tomas pídele para quedar que veo que lo deseas – comentó la chica pelirroja que se había acercado a donde ambos estaban hablando.

Vale – respondió Mycroft – mañana aquí a las 7.

Lestrade se fue con la chica caminando y haciendo que hablaban mientras Mycroft miraba como se iban. Luego estuvieron como una hora sin volver a actuar porque había por el medio otras escenas, la película era de diversas historias de amor que de una manera u otra estaban conectadas entre sí, típica pastelada romántica que engancha sobre todo a las chicas.

Cuando volvieron a escena, iban con otra ropa, Mycroft estaba plantado allí con una rosa en la mano, Lestrade llegó nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, su amiga había conseguido que quedaran y ahora no si huir o no. Pero al final se acercó a Mycroft y le saludo, cuando este le dio la rosa, Lestrade le dijo que no hacía falta, pero Mycroft le dijo que era una manera de ser amable y que a donde irían pagaría él, ya que necesitaba darle las gracias de algún modo.

Entraron en un pequeño y acogedor italiano, donde hablaron de sus cosas mientras cenaban tomando vino, cuando se iban a despedir, Mycroft besó a Lestrade y para sorpresa del director vio que era un beso de verdad, un beso de pareja y le gustó.

Mycroft cogió a Lestrade por el brazo y corrió con él, le susurró algo como le había dicho el director y cuando llegaron al portalón que era de la casa del personaje de Mycroft, este empezó a quitarle la ropa a Lestrade, poco a poco la ropa fue quedando por la entrada de la casa, por el pasillo que daba al salón y por todos lados, antes de que llegaran a la habitación. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Lestrade se apartó, le dijo que esto que hacían no estaba bien, que se habían conocido hacía menos de 24 horas y que todavía era muy pronto, pero Mycroft le dijo que no pasaba nada, que si había surgido la chispa tan pronto estaba bien. Además hacían que estaban un poco ebrios y el alcohol era quien hablaba por ellos.

Al final, Greg aceptó y entre lubricante, condones y demás lo hicieron como el guion ordenaba, pero para ellos era una manera más de hacerlo, porque ya lo habían hecho unas cuantas veces.

Cuando terminaron de grabar todo y de comprobar que estaba bien y que no habría que hacer cambios, el director les dio el cheque y se marcharon hasta que los necesitara un poco más adelante para la posproducción y demás.

El tiempo fue pasando y las semanas pasaban, el rodaje en Londres se mudó a otra ciudad y luego cuando la etapa de posproducción Greg y Mycroft fueron llamados de nuevos por el director, había encontrado dos perlas, que juntos se compenetraban muy bien, ellos se miraron y atendieron a todo lo que el director y el especialista de efectos especiales decían y hacían con sus escenas, las cuales estaban quedando muy bien.

Cuando vieron la escena del sexo, se miraron asombrados y luego miraron al director.

Creo que hasta la premier no os necesitamos, si os necesitáramos os llamamos – comentó el director – ya os avisaré de cuando es la premier aquí en Londres.

Vale, un placer trabajar para la película – respondió Greg saliendo de allí con Mycroft.

Vernos hacer el amor no me ha gustado – comentó Mycroft cabizbajo.

A mí me ha gustado, lo has hecho genial como siempre – Lestrade besó rápido a su compañero.

Ambos volvieron a la rutina, en la que quedaban cuando podían y en la que Lestrade tenía que aguantar a Sherlock y sobre todo las cosas que decía.

Me he enterado de que en dos semanas es la premier de la película – comentó Sherlock cierto día mientras inspeccionaba un crimen.

Si, ¿y? – preguntó intrigado Lestrade.

Nada, solo que un viejo amigo me ha regalado dos entradas para la premier – respondió Sherlock – y Watson y yo iremos a verla.

"Mierda" se dijo el inspector para sí, cogió su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Mycroft: _Tu hermano tiene entradas para la premier de la película, se las regaló un amigo suyo. Pensé que no iría a verla, ahora nos verá haciéndolo – GL_.

Enseguida recibe respuesta: _Me da igual que nos vea, mejor así, no quiero esconderme, quiero que se entere de que estamos juntos y poder vernos sin escondernos – MH._

Greg se queda leyendo el mensaje y parado, no sabe que responderle a su compañero, lo que acaba de decir le ha dejado sin palabras.

Las dos semanas pasan volando, como si no hubieras existido en el tiempo. Cuando llega la noche de la premier, la ciudad se llena de famosos, fotógrafos, periodistas y fans enloquecidas por ver a sus estrellas favoritas entre los asistentes a la premier.

A Lestrade le recogen en una limusina, no quería llamar mucho la atención y ahora lo hará. Cuando llega allí su compañera pelirroja le agarra del brazo y caminan pasando por donde los fans están saludando y mirando a las cámaras que les fotografían. De vez en cuando su compañera se acerca a los fans para sacarse foto con ellos o simplemente firmarles.

Cuando pasa la pesadilla de las fotos para la prensa entran a ver la película, Greg está nervioso, Sherlock y Watson se darán cuenta de que el mayor de los Holmes y él son pareja y no quiere, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Cuando llegan sus escenas mira de vez en cuando a Sherlock que comenta con Watson todo. Greg respira, sabe que lo peor llegará con la escena del beso y luego la de la cama.

Mycroft le da sin que nadie se de cuenta la mano a Lestrade y la acaricia la mano de Lestrade para que este se relaje, ya que está algo tenso.

Después de la película Mycroft se acerca a su hermano y a Watson. Sherlock mira a su hermano y luego al inspector. Watson les felicita por el papel en la película, pero Sherlock solo sonríe malicioso.

Lo sabía – comenta de repente Sherlock – sabía que algo había entre vosotros, lo sabía.

¿Qué? - preguntó asombrado Watson - ¿Qué me he perdido?

Que Mycroft y Lestrade están juntos – respondió Sherlock mirando a su hermano que no decía nada, solo sonreía.

El director apareció y les preguntó a Watson y Sherlock si habían disfrutado, Watson respondió que sí, pero Sherlock dijo que le parecía muy pastelada romántica y que no le había gustado mucho, el director tomó en cuenta los comentarios y dejó que sus protagonistas gays siguieran hablando. Sherlock miró a su hermano, quería que dijera la verdad, quería oírla de su boca.

Si, Greg y yo estamos juntos y después de hacer la película pensé que debería saberlo todo el mundo, no quiero seguir ocultándolo – comentó Mycroft y después besó a Lestrade.

¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – preguntó intrigado Watson a Sherlock, él no se había dado cuenta y para que Sherlock se diera cuenta debían ser las cosas tan obvias que él no las veía.

Pues cuando dijiste lo de la película por primera vez y yo me metí con mi hermano, Lestrade le defendió y luego en la película, los besos, las caricias y todo eran muy real – Mycroft aplaudió.

Bravo hermano – dijo Mycroft – no sabía si te darías cuenta tan fácilmente. Bravo.

Después de esta pequeña charla y de que Sherlock y Watson supieran la verdad, Mycroft y Lestrade se marchan de allí felices y se besan cuando están solos. Que no tengan que ocultar más lo suyo les gusta, ahora podrán verse en público y eso les gusta.


End file.
